


Skiing AU - Hitting the slopes

by KaiKnight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, New Zealand Setting, Skiiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKnight/pseuds/KaiKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a crack. The main pairing is Ymir/Historia, but the others tagged are there if you squint...I feel like everyone is really OOC too. :A;</p><p>“For the love of God, why do I have to hang out with a bunch of teenagers?” the venom in her voice along with the frustration in her stance was only there for show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> OK. SO. My friend inspired me to write an AU fan fic, where everybody lives and is REASONABLY happy. This one is set in New Zealand, based out of Dunedin, and takes place in Queenstown. It’s a Ski Trip Au. This is also my first crack at fan fiction…and my first crack at writing anything other than essays in a while….please don’t butcher me.

“For the love of God, why do I have to hang out with a bunch of teenagers?” the venom in her voice along with the frustration in her stance was only there for show.

Deep down Ymir was looking forward to this trip, even if she was now in charge of a bunch of graduating High Schoolers. The twenty-year-old had been asked by her former foster parents to take their charges, Armin and Historia, along with a handful of their friends to the mountains for a ski weekend. It had been a while since Ymir had been skiing, and it had been even longer since she’d had a weekend away with Historia – accompanied or otherwise.

Ymir had a fondness for Historia, and if she was going to be honest with herself she knew it was more than a fondness. But she was currently still in denial. The family Historia and Armin were currently fostered too had been the last family Ymir had stayed with before leaving the system at 18. She had stayed on as a part time boarder while she underwent schooling at the local Polytechnic. She had been a foster child with the Heichou-Zoe family for four years, two of which she had spent with Armin and Historia as her foster siblings.

“Hanji wouldn’t let me go with the boys if you weren’t coming…” Historia replied, more than a hint of frustration in her voice. She ignored the rest of Ymir’s half-hearted grumbling while stacking the final few items of luggage into the packed car boot.

Historia had seen through her foster parent’s ploy right from the start. Hanji was incredibly shrewd when it came to her foster children, they’d noticed Historia’s strange attraction to the older woman and did everything within their power to push the two together at a moment’s notice. Hanji needed groceries? Historia and Ymir had to be sent to the store. Levi needed someone to help clean the yard? Ymir and Historia were in charge of leaf piling and carting. Armin needed picking up from his extra tuition or mathlete squad? Ymir and Historia needed go pick him up…

Hanji thought they were being subtle, and for all the obvious giggling and sly winks they threw in Historia’s direction they may as well have been, Ymir was oblivious. The older girl had a lot going on Historia supposed, what with her training to be a graphic designer, being a frontwoman in a local alternative metal band, and working part time in a coffee shop in town to pay the ‘rent’ she felt she owed her former foster parents for the tiny guest house she stayed in. But really it should have struck Ymir as unusual by now that Hanji (and sometimes Levi) made a point of sending the two of them off together at the drop of a hat.

Slamming the car boot down Ymir dusted her hands off. It had taken a bit of organising, but they had managed to get an assortment of sleeping gear and warm things into the boot along with all of their friend’s gear for the weekend. They had an assortment of groceries and a couple of pairs of skis and snow boots packed into Marco’s car. They were going to be staying in the holiday house Jean’s family owned in Queenstown to save on costs. Taking two cars bumped the price up a bit, but the peace of mind that everything and everyone would fit legally, plus the fact that Eren and Jean could travel in separate cars was well worth the few extra dollars of petrol money and the avoidance of prison time.

“Right kiddies, time to go!” The Ymir gestured to the various assortment of graduating teens sprawled out on the lawn in front of her home of six years. Connie and Sasha both leapt to their feet screaming ‘SHOTGUN’ simultaneously before making a mad dash to the front passenger’s seat of Marco’s car, only to be beaten there by Annie who had moved so fast Ymir swore she had teleported. One look from the other tiny blonde had not only Connie and Sasha bowing and scraping to her, but Jean was as well. The three of them piled into the back seat without protest. As the car backed out of the driveway and onto the quiet Dunedin street, ridiculous pop music suddenly started blaring from the speakers audible to even those outside.

Armin, Mikasa and Eren were a lot calmer about things. The three of them slid into the back seat of Ymir’s beat up old Impreza shutting the doors and fastening their seat belts while continuing their discussion about which Marvell movie had been the most faithful comic book representation of their favourite heroes. Ymir rolled her eyes and began to mentally prepare herself for a very nerd-centric car trip. With a lot of Eren yelling. And a lot of Historia yelling. The two were very passionate about all things super-hero, but they were often on opposites sides of the fence when it came to the contentious issues. All Ymir could do was pray, and hope that Historia didn’t piss Eren off too much. Because if that happened Mikasa would step in, and all hell would break loose.

Historia stuck her head in through the front door of the house and called to her foster parents to tell them that they were off and then hopped into the front seat of Ymir’s car. The choice of music for this bunch of kids was a lot different. One thing that Ymir and Historia could agree on was music genre. Pop was a no-go. The three in the back seat were suddenly subjected to the heavy crunch of guitars and an erratic drum beat accompanied by shrill vocals as Ymir’s bands latest EP rocked the tiny car. Squalls of protest that could have mixed in well with the song came from the back seat and the volume was adjusted accordingly and whatever conversation the nerds had been having resumed while Historia muttered darkly about how they couldn’t appreciate good music. Ymir had the grace to blush.

Grinning as she reversed out the driveway, Ymir noticed the shirt Historia was wearing. Her stomach did a roll as she realised it was in fact one of the first gifts she’d been able to afford to give. In her third year of being a foster child in the Heicho-Zoe household, Armin and Historia had arrived. It had taken a bit of time for Ymir to adjust too, but she had quickly grown protective of the two younger foster children. Armin had lost his parents in a car crash, and then his grandfather had passed away leaving no other relatives alive so he had been a late comer into the foster system. He hadn’t had to move from his home city. So he still had his two best friends from Primary school. He was lucky that he wasn’t going to be bounced around like Ymir had been, but still she felt bad for the boy. He had known familial love only to have it taken away from him at the ripe age of sixteen.

Ymir had gotten the boy a boxed set of science DVD’s for that first Christmas. Historia had been a bit more difficult to buy for. The girl was outwardly proper and pretty, but beneath her flowery appearance lurked a metal head. Ymir had searched high and low for the gift that Historia was still wearing three years later, it had cost her a small fortune but the smile and tight hug the tiny blonde had given her in return for her gift was one of the warmest memories the gruff young woman had. The fact Historia was still wearing the thing after three years gave her an unusual surge of hope for…what exactly Ymir didn’t know, but it made her feel warm and strangely girlish - which was an emotion she had rarely, if ever, experienced.

-Three hours, two toilet stops and two people (Eren& Jean) narrowly avoiding carsickness later…-

“URGH!” a thump of car doors echoed in the evening light as Sasha face planted onto the driveway of Jean’s holiday home. Her stomach was rumbling and her legs hurt from being the poor soul sandwiched between Jean and Connie for the long three-hour drive. Marco looked understandably frazzled as he stepped out of the driver’s seat. Jean was sulking and Connie was snoring, drool staining his shirt from where his head lolled against his chest. Annie looked fresh and smug as per usual, her trip being probably the least stressful out of everybody’s aside from Connie. As Jean unlocked the house, Ymir and her carload of teens pulled up alongside the others.

“I swear to GOD…” it took Sasha a few seconds to realise the voice was Historia’s and not Armin or Eren “I will stick your head through the roof of this bloody car if you ask if we’re there yet ONE MORE FRICKEN TIME. You’re the idiot who’s driving. YOU should know the way. You’re fucking 20, not 2. _God_.”

Ymir’s raucous laughter came through the open window as the car came to a stop. Historia’s door slammed shut almost as soon as the car rolled to a stop. The tiny blonde was already inside the house by the time Ymir clambered out of the driver’s seat tears mirth in her eyes.

Mikasa, Armin and Eren exited in a slightly more sombre manner. Sasha had never seen Eren or Armin look as scared as they did then – and she had seen them at the mercy of Mikasa. As Ymir opened the car boot and began unpacking Connie woke up with a snort and a jump his head hitting the window with a crack. It was Sasha’s turn to laugh raucously and Connie’s turn to curse.

Half an hour, and a lot of complaining from the others later, the cars were unpacked and the group was busy preparing dinner. Historia and Mikasa had been wisely forbidden to touch anything with a sharp edge or point. Connie and Sasha were getting ready to stir fry the meat and vegetables while Jean and Marco were left cutting potatoes up for wedges. Armin, Mikasa, Ymir and Historia had drawn lots for dishes while Annie and Eren were setting the table.

 The house was fairly modern, large and warm, which in the middle of winter was a bonus. The group had thrown their gear into various rooms, but had all agreed that tonight, before they were too tired from skiing the next day they were going to have a sleep out in the lounge. All the mattress from the bedrooms had been pulled out and thrown down along with pillows, duvet’s and sleeping bags.

Dinner passed without anything being burnt or anybody being murdered with kitchen utensils. Ymir was surprised to find herself enjoying the company of this younger, livelier bunch of people. It was interesting to see how her former foster siblings interacted with the different members of the group. She would be lying if she said her eyes were not following Historia around the room, watching her giggle at Marco’s jokes and Sasha and Connie annoying the hell out of Jean.

One thing that did surprise her as she observed the group from her vantage point in the kitchen, was how close Annie and Armin seemed to be. The two of them had moved to the end of the table furthest away from the others and were talking very seriously about something, what Ymir had no clue, but she was happy to see the boy getting along with somebody other than Eren or Mikasa.

After the washing up had been taken care of, the group slowly migrated towards the makeshift mattress theatre. Jean flicked through the collection of movies on Marco’s hard drive and the group unanimously settled on Pacific Rim for the first in a night of Kaiju themed action movies. Ymir had settled herself towards the back of the group, conscious that her freakish height would be a pain in the neck for anybody sitting behind her.

Another surprise was forthcoming. Historia settled in beside her. The older girl nearly imploded when the tiny blonde gave huge yawn and transferred her weight so she was snuggled into Ymir’s side. If the lights had been on Ymir was sure her skin would be showing a darker shade of brown than normal. Historia seemed to have forgiven Ymir for being a total child on the drive over, her outburst apparently forgotten in favour of the groups collective atmosphere. In the few jumps and scared during the first movie, Historia didn’t flinch - which Ymir was a little upset about, she could have used any fear generated as an excuse to get closer to the tiny blonde. 

By the time the third movie had been decided on, Ymir had begun to doze off. By the time it ended, everybody else was in a similar state and agreed now was the time for sleeping. Historia was still close by Ymir, while the others were piled haphazardly where they had been watching from. The tiny blonde hesitated before slipping under the duvet and curling up against Ymir. Throwing caution to the wind, she went a step further and let herself rest her head on Ymir’s chest. As the older girl didn’t push her off or make any show of resistance, the tiny blonde fell asleep to Ymir’s arms around her gently and an erratic heartbeat thundering in time to her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the lift scooped them into the seat, Ymir draped her arm around Historia casually. Her face was twisted into a confused frown that was visible even through snow goggles. For the second time today Historia felt her heart jump into her throat, though this time butterflies began to roll around in her stomach too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHELP! It's nearly three years after I started this monstrosity....I had a major falling out with the person who inspired me to write this. I also did a lot of RPing/story building with her at the time, so when it all happened, all my drive kind of died. I've also moved halfway across the world and have an ACTUAL JOB, so yeah, time flies and inspiration dies. That said, as this is the first crack I ever had at writing fan-fiction I want to finish it, and hopefully break my writers block.
> 
> I'm pretty sure the tense changes a million times in this story too. I'm also aware that this is horribly OOC. So sorry in advance....
> 
> If you have any constructive criticisms, feel free to drop me a message/comment. There's bound to be a bunch of typos.

“How did lessons go this morning?”

Ymir grumbled in response. She’d only been skiing a couple of times prior to this trip, so she had opted to take the lessons offered with their gear hire. Connie, Armin and Marco had decided to join her, while the others all took off to explore the new advanced runs that had opened this season. Historia, Eren, Mikasa, Annie and Jean were all semi pro, half of them had even been on the Ski team at High School. Annie and Mikasa had won first place at their regional event this year.

The group had split up soon after arriving. Those with their own gear had gone to catch the first chair of the day to the harder runs, while those without gear had filled out their forms and waited in line to hire what they needed. It took around half an hour, and Historia had spent the majority of the time cuddled up to Ymir. When Ymir had complained about how Historia had made her drape her arms around her shoulders to keep her warm, the tiny blonde only tugged her closer and the two had stood in line with Historia effectively wearing Ymir like a jacket.

Ymir had spent the morning attempting to master the parallel stop. She almost had it too, but she had for sure acquired a decent amount of bruising as penance. She’d nearly taken out a couple of tourists on her way down the intermediate run a little before meeting up with Historia. Now they were seated on the chair lift that was bringing them up for another crack at it.

“You’ve nearly got the hang of your parallel stops. I saw you a couple of times on my way down. You’ve just got to get your hips into it a bit more”

Ymir felt the blush rise all the way to the tips of her ears. Historia had been keeping an eye out for her. The conflicted feelings she was experiencing made her want to slip between the bar and plummet to the ground to escape. How many times had Historia seen her bailout? Had the tiny blonde seen her nearly kill the tourist?

“I feel like my hips are one big bruise at the moment….”

“Poor baby…That tourist you nearly took out looked like they were having a heart attack.” That comment only made the flush on Ymir’s cheeks burn brighter.

“Shut up.” Historia only giggled and scooted over so she could rest her head on Ymir’s shoulder. The two of them could hear Connie and Sasha hooting on the chair behind them and awkwardly sprung apart, causing the chair to rock and Ymir to squeak in mild panic.

“Well that was adorable.” Historia stated drily. She could feel her cheeks burning.

“Shut up….” At this point Ymir was convinced her face would never return to its normal colour ever again.

****

_Historia woke before Ymir did. Her face had been gently nestled into the crook of Ymir’s neck while the rest of her was clinging to Ymir like a teddy bear._ _The rest of the crew were snoring and sprawled out all over each other. She snuggled in closer, brain still foggy with sleep._

_She felt herself sigh contently as the warmth of being held spread through her body in a pleasant buzz. Nuzzling her face into Ymir’s shoulder she let herself relax against the taller woman. Grumbling in her sleep, Ymir threw her arm over Historia protectively. Historia stiffened then relaxed as she remembered that everyone including Ymir was still asleep._

_She didn’t want to give Armin the satisfaction of seeing them cuddled up together like this – she knew they wouldn’t live it down when they got home if they were caught, the news would proceed them and Hanji would probably be there waiting with a cake and party poppers._

_Historia calmed herself listening to Ymir’s steady heartbeat through the thin fabric of the taller girls’ night shirt. She let herself day dream of when this luxury could be guilt free. If only the two of them weren’t so useless when it came to talking about feelings and the like.  She knew there was money riding on when and how they would get together. She knew that neither of them would live it down when and if it finally happened._

_An alarm buzzed near Ymir’s head as Historia’s smartphone decided it was time for the dead to rise. Ymir slept through the incessant buzzing as it made the floor next to them rumble, her arms only tightening slightly around Historia as her brain fought to ignore the sound. With a little wiggle Historia freed an arm and snatched the annoying device up, swiping the alarm to snooze. Ymir grumbled again in her sleep._

_“Love you blondie.”_

_Historia stiffened. Surely Ymir was still asleep. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she had been imagining things. Snuggled against Ymir’s chest she tried to ignore the thrill that had shot through her body at those sleepily muttered words. The phone went off in her hand again. This time she slid it into the off position before wiggling out of Ymir’s grip as carefully as possible. Once free she steadied herself, glancing at Ymir to see if she’d managed to escape without waking her._

_If sleeping was an art form, Ymir would have won prizes. Without Historia curled up in her embrace, the taller woman had sprawled out, claiming the whole mattress they had shared for the night. Her hair was free of its customary pony tail and fanned out like a halo, framing her sharp features. A strand of it trailed across her eyes and nose, dangerously close to Ymir’s lips. It fluttered slightly with her breath._

_Historia’s heart jumped into her throat for no apparent reason and she felt a compulsion to gently lift the hair away from Ymir’s mouth and draw close enough to kiss her lips softly.  They connected with barely a whisper of a touch before Historia jolted back and stood in a hurry. An ache had settled in her heart. She wanted this. She wanted Ymir so badly, but her stubbornness was in the way. There was also the quiet whisper of fear in the back of her mind, if she made the move Ymir would hate her and they wouldn’t be able to interact normally with each other ever again._

_Cursing herself softly under her breath she began nudging the others who had volunteered for breakfast duty not-so-gently awake. She would think about this later. She didn’t have time to think about it now. She didn’t want to think about it now._

_Ymir rolled away from the noise and pulled the blanket they had been using up around her head, hiding how her face now on fire and the stupid goofy smile on her lips._

****

By the final run of the day Ymir had finally got the hang of stopping in a hurry. This had enabled her to terrorise both Connie and Sasha on their way down the mountain. With no regard to her own personal safety she would speed past one or both of them before suddenly slamming on the breaks. This had resulted in Connie slamming into her and the both of them falling over in a pile of cussing and raucous laughter several times. Sasha had managed to escape all attempts to wipe her out by the skin of her teeth, usually resulting in her almost taking Historia out in the process. But somehow the two of them remained unscathed.

Sliding up to the ski lift for the last run of the day, Historia let Connie and Sasha go ahead of them. In the distance she could see Mikasa, Eren, Annie and Armin racing each other down the mountain – Mikasa and Annie were intent on trying to outdo each other while Eren was trying to gun his way down the mountain the most reckless way possible. Armin on the other hand was being his usual tactical self, selecting the route with the least people and the most incline almost on instinct, leaving Eren spluttering in the powder from his turns. Jean and Marco were nowhere to be seen – who the fuck knew what they were up to. ( _Ymir did, she had seen the two of them making out in the corner of the Ski lodge cafeteria on the way out after lunch)_.

As the lift scooped them into the seat, Ymir draped her arm around Historia casually. Her face was twisted into a confused frown that was visible even through snow goggles. For the second time today Historia felt her heart jump into her throat, though this time butterflies began to roll around in her stomach too.

“So…” Ymir began, glancing down at the tiny-now-quivering blonde next to her.  “You’ve been unusually sticky today. You ok?”

The concern in her voice made Historia cringe internally. With nowhere to escape, being trapped a good 10 meters in the air on a rickety seat, she couldn’t just dodge the questions. She also couldn’t dodge the fact that she was really enjoying the way she fit so snug against Ymir, and how natural it felt. The silence stretched between them as the lift chugged up the hill with the occasional creaking of cables.

“Y-y-you also k-kissed me this morning. What was that about?” Historia could almost see the gears turning in Ymir’s brain at this point. Her own stomach had dropped to her feet as they dangled in mid-air.

“I uh…um. I’m sorry.” Rather than denying it or providing an adequate excuse for her actions, Historia was now squeaking in embarrassment.  Now it was her turn to panic. The words weren’t forming and falling from her lips like she wanted them to.

“I’m not. I uh...actually kind of liked it….” Ymir had pulled the ski goggles up onto her helmet and was peering at Historia rather intently. Historia felt her cheeks flaming as squeaks continued to come out instead of the well-made excuses she wanted to give.

“Fuck it…” Ymir swore under her breath and then shifted ever so slightly before leaning down. Historia collapsed against Ymir as their lips touched. What started out as slow and tentative soon became somewhat desperate as teeth clashed, noses bumped and ski helmets made things slightly more difficult than most first kisses.

Historia could feel tears trailing gently down her cheek as all the angst and frustration she had felt for the last few months finally melted away. Ymir’s heart thudded in her ears as she set her resolve and let herself enjoy the moment.

As they neared the end of the lift’s run, they broke apart, gently huffing, their breath misting gently in the early evening air. Ymir lifted the bar and they wordlessly slid onto the open area at the top of the ski run.

“So….” Ymir cleared her throat as she adjusted her gloves, slipping them both off and tucking them into her pants pocket. She carefully slid within arms-reach of the now sniffling blonde. Reaching out a hand she gently bushed away the tears rolling down Historia’s cheeks. Nuzzling into Ymir’s palm, Historia took a shaky breath.

“I really like you Ymir. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you while you were sleeping.” with a short sigh, Historia unclipped from her skis and helped Ymir balance and undo hers. Finding a quiet spot near the opening of the run, the two girls stood their skis up in the snow and awkwardly shuffled close to each other, Ymir snaking an arm around Historia’s waist.

“I said before you don’t have to be sorry. I mean I’ve always wanted to be woken up with a kiss from a cute girl. It’s like a fairy tale.” Giving Historia a side hug Ymir carefully contemplated how to word the next question she wanted to ask. She felt Historia’s arms snake around her waist in return and they stood swaying gently in the soft evening light tentatively enjoying each other’s closeness.

As Ymir took a deep breath she heard a sound approaching at speed.

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU……” Historia flinched in Ymir’s arms as Sasha came flying up to them, her skis biting into the snow and flicking powder at the pair. “YOU TWO FINALLY GETTING SOME ACTION? CONNIE. YOU OWE ARMIN $50.”

Historia couldn’t help but role her eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that Armin and Marco would have set up a betting ring behind their backs. There was a high chance also that Armin would owe Hanji a decent sum of money.

Turning to glare at the human-foghorn, Ymir cleared her throat and fixed Sasha with the best cold glare she could.

“Would you kindly take a hike? Historia and I have some important business to discuss.”

Sasha and Connie looked at each other and cackled before pushing off to descend the mountain.

“Don’t take too long. The others will be waiting for us down the bottom.” Connie for once in his life was showing signs of responsibility. “And Armin will want confirmation before I pay out…”

“There won’t be anything to confirm if you two don’t bugger off…” With one last synchronised cackle, the two clowns disappeared down the mountain.

“Discussion?” Historia’s voice was small as she pressed herself into Ymir’s side, her fingers gripping her jacket.

“Yeah. I don’t want things to get awkward between us.” Ymir’s heart was in her throat,  “Do you want to, like…date me?”

“….Yes….” Historia squeaked and squeezed her hand on Ymir’s jacket. The last of the tension and uncertainty melted away between them and she felt a rush of happiness unlike anything she had felt before. Twisting to face Ymir she stretched up and pecked the taller woman on the lips. “This means I get tickets to all your shows though right?”

Ymir barked with laughter and squished Historia against her in a proper front hug. She was walking on air right now. Floating free from months, if not a year, of denial.

“Sure thing babe.” Ymir delighted in way Historia’s already read face turned crimson. The pair carefully disentangled and replaced their skis before pushing off down the mountain.

Ymir almost made it down unscathed, but in a strange twist of fate, she had collided with the same tourist she had nearly taken out earlier. Nobody was hurt, but Ymir’s pride suffered a little as Historia stood to the side trying not to die of laughter.

***

After a weekend away, Historia was dreading returning home. Her and Ymir had managed to sneak away from the group after their second day of skiing and go out for dinner together. They’d spent the two other nights much like the first, curled up close together and enjoying each-others warmth, but now there was also the occasional caress, sweet nothing or soft kiss.

Armin had nearly exploded with joy when they had broken the news to the group. He seemed to be the only one who seemed even remotely surprised that things had finally come a head. Other than a little bit of teasing from the others, they took it quietly, congratulating the new couple. But she knew that what was waiting for them back at home was going to be a lot less reserved – Armin would have already made his report.

Pulling into their driveway after dropping off Mikasa and Eren, the girls steeled themselves for the inevitable storm. Armin made his escape almost as soon as the car stopped. He flew through the gate and into the house signalling their arrival.

Leaning over the gearbox, Ymir pecked Historia’s cheek and tilted her chin so she could kiss her girlfriend.

“Come on. Let’s go face the music.” Ymir murmured reluctantly.

“Together.” Historia murmured back, unusually shy.

Hopping out of the car, the two joined hands and stepped through the doorway of their foster family's home.


End file.
